1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a golf putter which has a training device in the head thereof for training a golfer to properly strike a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many training devices have been developed for use in improving a golfer's putting game. These often take the form of alignment markers placed on the putter to facilitate striking the ball on a true line towards the hole. Such a device is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,535 issued May 3, 1988 to Leonhardt.
There are advantages to using alignment devices which extend forward of the face plate of the golf head in that it is easier with such devices to properly align the striking portion of the face plate with the ball. It is not permissible, however, under the rules of the United States Golf Association to have alignment means extending in front of the face of the club head. Thus, devices of this type cannot be utilized during actual play. A device of this type could be used, however, for practice purposes. There are distinct advantages to using the same putter for both practice and play so that ideally, if such a training device extending forward of the face plate is to be used, it should be a device that is removable so that the same putter can be used for both practice and regular play.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for training a player to putt properly which can be readily installed on and removed from a putter which is used during actual play.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf training device which extends forward of the face of a putter club head which can readily be removed for use during actual play.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds in connection with the accompanying drawings.